One Chance
by talyn64
Summary: he has once chance to make things right but will sam alow it after what he has done.


i have no idea where this idea came from lol my overactive brain went haywire. tell me what you think. bed time for me now 12.10 am in auz. night guys and leave a review on the way out please. Zara

* * *

"You hurt me!" yelled Sam as she stood in her back yard facing what was left of one Jack O'Neill.

"I'm sorry" replied Jack as he hung his head not daring to look her in the eye.

"Not good enough, that's what the tenth time you have said that how many ties have you meant it, its just two words that aren't hard to say and how long did it take you? Huh?" spat Sam as she turned her back to him.

"Long enough" replied Jack quietly.

"Selfish son of a bitch" yelled Sam as she crushed her fist to his jaw as Jack received the blow.

"Do what you want it if will make you feel better things aren't going to change" said Jack as he took a kick to the stomach dropping to the ground.

"No they aren't because you have fucked things up enough, do you remember that night I know I do because it's the one night I will never forget, the night we made love Jack… all night… when I wake up to find you gone" yelled Sam as she towered above him still lying on the floor looking up at her angered face.

"And then I get to work then you act like nothing happened like that night meant absolutely nothing to you, and once again we were back to colonel and general, nice way to fuck it up, but I suppose you do it so well so its not something new to you" bellowed Sam as kicked his knee and walked back inside.

"Sam please… wait" said Jack as he huddled on the floor and attempted to stand but collapsed as his knees gave way and he cried out in pain.

Sam ignored his cries as she walked back into her house and grabbed bottle of wine and an oversized glass.

"Sam… please" begged Jack as he stood in the doorway holding his knees in pain.

"Get out… fuck off out of my life, and maybe at least one of us might be happy" replied Sam as she sculled the last of her wine and started to pour another glass.

"Your making a mistake" said Jack as he leaned both his hands on her countertop.

"I already made a mistake the day I met you and you turned my world upside down, the night I slept with you" replied Sam harshly. "And one of the best decisions I have ever made was putting in for reassignment and thank god for that I'm no longer your subordinate and no longer going to have to see your face and ill be in a place far far away from you and this place" replied Sam sarcastically.

"What do you ant me to say since sorry isn't good enough, I was afraid? That I didn't love you? Because that sure as hell isn't the case. Why the hell would I be here taking the crap that your offering if I didn't love you huh? What makes you so smart to think I don't care for you, that I thought things would be awkward? God! After eight years of flirting, of wise arse jokes, of putting up with me what makes you think I didn't want you?" yelled Jack as Sam stood shocked and silent for once.

"You left Jack, YOU LEFT! Was I just some good screw for you to let off some steam? Why didn't you stay just tell me" asked Sam as Jack looked away from her tear streaked face.

"I didn't stay because you didn't ask me to and as far as you being some good screw to let off steam you couldn't be any furthest from the truth, you were everything I wanted and you still are and you cant see that because your so angry at me and no matter how much I tried to talk to you, you brushed me off, you shut me out, you locked yourself in your lab and only saw me when you had to. You hurt me a lot less than I hurt you and I've been trying to talk to you for a month Sam, and the only reason I'm heard is because I broke in and waited for you, I'm still waiting for you, ill always be waiting for you and nothing will change that; its all up to you, its your choice" replied Jack as he placed an envelope on the counter and made his way out the door and placed what was left of the rose he carried on the chest in her hallway and shut the door.

Pulling his keys out of his pocket Jack unlocked his car and placed the key in the ignition and started his truck, putting it in gear Jack put his foot on the gas and drove down Sam's road only taking a second to look back at Sam's house before looking at the road before him.

* * *

Looking down at the envelope in her hands Sam opened it and read aloud not believing the letters printed plain and clear to her eyes.

"_Brigadier General Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill congratulations on your retirement it is well over due Jack, don't screw things up this time fix them it maybe the last time you get she only takes so much from you, you only live once so make it up to her don't leave her this time._

_When you told me what you had done, I wanted to rip your head of and tell you how stupid you are for letting her go and to think it would be awkward, how can things get any more awkward after eight years Jesus you've screw things up this time, my only wish is that you fix and try to correct your mistakes. Make her happy or you will have me to deal with._

_George Hammond"_

Sam couldn't run out the door fast enough as she reached the curb, and watched the back end of his truck finally turn the corner, as she tightly gripped the letter within her hand.

What the fuck was she doing standing there looking at the where his truck had only just past, finding her feet Sam ran as fast as her legs would carry her back into her house grabbing her keys off the table, Sam ran back to her car, driving after the only thing that mattered. Her future.

Breaking all the road rules known to man kind Sam finally saw Jack truck in sight as he turned off onto his side street Sam swerved in front of him cutting him off as he pulled his car to a stop, jumping out of his car in a rage he looked at the car in front of him as Sam got out.

Not wasting another minute Sam ran into jacks arms and crushed her lips to his claiming them in a passionate kiss, as he arms pulled him closer to her body, wanting to feel him to forget the world they were in so that it would just be Sam and Jack.

Pulling away reluctantly Jack stared into Sam's eyes unsure what he would find in her watery depths, opening his mouth to speak Sam raised her finger and placed it on his lips silencing him.

"I think I should apologise, I'm sorry I was a bitch, why didn't you tell me you retired?" asked Sam calmly.

"I couldn't get a word in edgeways with you, I've had a lot of time to think over everything I did I was a jerk, an ass anything you want to call me I was and for that I'm sorry and I know those words don't mean much but its all I have" replied Jack as he raised his hand to cup her cheek as she leaned into his touch.

"It's all I need, you gave up our career for me which as much as I would like you to it is a mistake to lose something that makes you you, the only thing I ask is that you never leave me again no matter how deep we are in over our heads" said Sam as she looking into his eyes and caressed his face with her soft hand.

"Never again Sam, never" replied Jack as he pulled Sam into his arms crushing her body to his.

"Your still an arse you know" laughed Sam as her body trembled with laughter.

"Yes but I'm your arse" smiled Jack into Sam's hair and placed a kiss on her temple.

"You are indeed" replied Sam as she pulled back from his body.

"Lets go home huh?" suggested Jack as he supped her face and pressed his lips to hers.

"Yeah yours or mine?" asked Sam.

"Yours I think we have some unfinished business" smiled Jack as he reluctantly pulled away from Sam's warm body.

"We do, I'll see you soon, Jack?" said Sam as Jack turned to face her before he got in his truck.

"Yeah?"

"I love you" smiled Sam as her eyes bore into soul.

"I love you too Sam, nothing will change that" replied Jack as he hoped up into his truck, never letting his eyes leave her until Sam drove away.

One chance to make it right.

One chance to not screw things up.

One chance to spend his life with her.

One more chance for happiness.

And one more chance to see his daughter grow up.


End file.
